


Back in your arms

by sombreadanoite



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, BDSM, Bonnie Bennett Bashing, Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce Friendship, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Caroline forbes & Liz forbes - Freeform, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Dom/sub, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/F, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Multi, Siphoner Caroline Forbes, Soulmates, Time Travel Fix-It, herege Caroline, protective The Originals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreadanoite/pseuds/sombreadanoite
Summary: Caroline was in a terrible moment, her daughters were taken from her, and her “friends” acted as if everything was fine, on a night tired of everything, she receives a visit from a being who gives her the mission to go back in time to fix what went wrong. The blonde just did not count that she would return as a siphon and that one of the things she should fix was the bond with her companions.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Finn Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 43
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Some questions, Stefan and Caroline are friends.  
> Caroline will focus on improving her life with nothing on the canon, except those that interfere with the originals.  
> Jo died, but Kai failed to connect Elena with Bonnie

Caroline was at a roadside motel near some city that she didn't really care to know the name of.  
She couldn't remember if days or weeks had passed, all she saw was the glass getting empty and her skin getting more and more dry, she didn't feel like doing anything, maybe she was one of the first vampire cases that didn't feel thirsty or suck someone's neck.

She started to think about what she did wrong, being a good friend as expected, did not help her at all; her so-called best friends took her daughters from her; Bonnie even made a magic barrier where every attempt by Caroline to get in touch with her daughters, she would feel the worst possible pain. Elena with that tone of "I know it hurts is for your good" rubbed in her face that the blonde had no right to the girls and that any attempt by her would be seen as selfish.

Not against Alaric and Jo, but against Elena, the sweet Elena who always dreamed of having a family, but because she became a vampire she couldn't have it, it was a stab at her to see imperfect Caroline having the experience of generating someone, but worse it would be if the blonde could raise the girls. Then with a few tears, Elena convinced that it would be better for everyone, especially for the ex-pregnant woman, not to have contact with the twins.

Everything Care did, revolved around making Elena happy, the vampire did not say yes to the only man she really loved, because he had been very cruel to the brunette, but the duplicate had the free way to relate with the man who raped her best friend.

The worst was that the blonde could not fix the relationship with Klaus, she despised him so much in favor of Elena's friendship, that the original simply got tired, he had eternity, but his self-love was greater. The last news she had of him was that he managed to rebuild his family, who had a daughter that no one could take from him and married a woman who had the courage to engage in a relationship with the vampire, in the end the promise of Japan, Rome and Paris is now for another woman.


	2. Chapter 1

hello people, thank you very much for the comments I hope you like this chapter, the first chapters are short, but throughout history I will increase.  
The story is a reverse harem novel, it won't just be Klaroline.  
I couldn't resist and wrote a little about my country and the city where I was born and live today.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

She was sitting outside a coffee shop, watching people walking down the street, at times she felt they were supernatural and nodding politely.

After the outbreak at the motel where she almost died of thirst, the vampire decided that the best revenge against her ex-friends would be to continue her life without them, they were so narcissistic that the biggest offense would be someone daring to think they could live without having to solve the shit they created.

This does not mean that she was happy, in fact she felt that her heart was ripped out of her chest at the same time that a wooden stake replaced it, but unlike others, she had the ability to move on.

At that time she was in a country in South America, Brazil was in São Paulo, one of the largest cities in that country, the culture was different and it was interesting to learn a new language, portuguese was a beautiful language, but quite complicated, it had so much conjugation and dialect, but it was a good distraction.

The songs were also great, some seem like they came out of a poetry book, others were so cheerful and bold in order to make you let go of everything that had repressed within you.

She imagined that sometimes Klaus would have had fun here, so much art, food, daring and adventure was all that the original liked in one place.

Perhaps that place would become her New Orleans, a place where she could be herself, have the freedom to cry, laugh or scream.

After finishing eating, she started walking to the small apartment she bought in the region. The apartment was a studio, in the past Caroline would insist on buying the largest apartment in the most expensive neighborhood, she liked to pamper herself. But in that situation, she wanted something more intimate that didn't remind her of the loneliness she felt.

It didn't take long to arrive at her new home, the vampire made a point of decorating to her liking, in a somewhat melancholy way Caroline noticed that it was her first home that she did not put photos of Mystic Falls, except a photo of her mother with her.

Today she preferred to stay at home, watching Netflix and later ordering a pizza. That city had quite unusual pizza flavors, Caroline had never stopped to think that broccoli, cheese and bacon together in a round pastry with a crispy edge would be so good.

Caroline started to get distracted watching a Christmas movie called Ok until next Christmas, it was about a man who hated Christmas that after an accident he woke up every time at the following Christmas and saw what changed, it was funny, because, it showed what Brazilian Christmas was like, really seeing what the weather was like in the country wearing traditional Santa Claus clothes must be hell.

Caroline was crying with a movie when she saw the father and daughter watching Shrek together, she was crying because that part reminded her so much of her mother, how she missed Liz, their relationship improved a lot after the teenager became a vampire , but even so Care felt she should have enjoyed her mother more.

Caroline heard her cell phone ring, looking at the screen, she saw that it was Elena who was calling, she was very angry after everything that happened the brunette had the audacity to call her, not wanting to be stressed Caroline slid down without answering the call. Not five minutes went by and the cell phone rang again, only now it was Stefan.

Even being out of patience for them, she knew she would have to answer if they would not leave her alone.

\- Yea? - She said trying to sound indifferent

\- Caroline, hi. - Caroline was surprised to see that who was on the other side was not Stefan but Elena.

\- What do you want Elena? I think you could understand that I don't want to talk to you.

\- Caroline, I understand that you need some time, but we need you to come back.

A time? Was Elena trying to sum up the whole sense of betrayal that Caroline is feeling as vague?

\- Elena, this is not a time, this is me saying that I no longer want to get involved with anything that happens in your life.

\- Care, don't talk like that. We need you to have something going on here.

\- Look how you always say I am useless, except when you need a black widow, surely you can solve this without me. - She said trying to end the call.

\- They're after the twins!

\- What? - hearing about her daughters caused that hole to open even more.

\- Yes, we don't know what they are, but we know that they want the girls' powers, I thought you as the mother of…

\- Don't you dare. - growled Caroline - don't you dare manipulate me, you can't call me their mother only when it suits you, that's cruel Elena, you said that I am nothing of theirs.

\- Caroline, we can rethink about it, if you help us we can think about raising the barrier.

\- Is that serious, Elena? Are you trying to blackmail me using what I feel for them? Congratulations Elena, you managed to be shorter than Katherine, she at least had a little bit of decency. I'm not going to help you, you guys who get by, you took the responsibility for the twins from me, well that's me washing my hands, don't call me, because, I'm going to make a point of not answering. Caroline hung up before the other vampire could answer.

Unbelievable, Caroline remembered that Elena as a child and before her parents died she loved the attention she received and also had the pleasure of convincing others to do what she wanted, but after the accident Elena was so changed because of the guilt she felt that Caroline found that when she was transformed and would no longer have that toxic trait, but as Stefan said the person’s personality amplifies when she changes, in the case of the brunette her selfish and manipulative side got worse, and the worst that Elena didn’t recognize it, she really thought she was right.

Realizing that she couldn't focus on the film anymore, the blonde turned off the television and headed for the kitchen, she really needed to drink something, alcoholic preference.  
She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine, perhaps wine connoisseurs would kill her when she learned that she liked cold wine, and the worst smooth wine.

She took the cup from the sink and started pouring the red liquid.

\- Could you pour me a glass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you hope to see in the story.  
> And for fun we have some curiosity about your country or the city where you live.  
> Fact about São Paulo: São Paulo is the second city that consumes the most pizza in the world, only behind NY


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I love your comments, and as you are involved with the story, Caroline doesn’t have much to go back to the past.  
> I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I had to remove my wisdom teeth (I removed two and later I will have to remove two more), so I was all anesthetized hhahahaaha  
> tell me what you think of this chapter

Caroline was startled to hear the voice behind her, turned quickly and was surprised to see who had invaded her home, she was a woman, she seemed to be in her early twenties, she was shorter than Caroline, she was fair-skinned, almost inhumanly She had long red hair and her eyes were the greenest shade she had ever seen.

— This is interesting, you have incredible self-control. — again the mysterious woman said, she still hadn't moved, acting as if Caroline were a dog that didn't want to scare. — I can feel from here that every part of you wants to release these beautiful fangs for me. — The redhead smiled, showing her teeth to Caroline, the woman acted as if Caroline were a cute puppy and not a vampire.

The woman sighed as if that was a tricky question to answer.

— I have several names around the world, some better known than others, but I believe you are familiar with just one. Nice to call myself Lilith or just Lili for the intimate. — Lilith smiled at Caroline again, but now in a more delicate way, as if to show that it was not a danger, but Caroline learned in the worst ways that an angel's face often hides the worst demon.

Caroline was a little stunned by the presence of the woman, after the disclosure of her name she did not hold back and asked:

— Like the devil? — The vampire asked hoping her questioning didn't offend Lilith, but to her surprise the redhead tilted her head back and let go  
a laugh, if Lilith were really a demon, her laugh didn't seem at all like what a laugh should sound like in Caroline's imagination.

— Don't you think it's incredible that men always call a woman more powerful than they are demon, bitch or other friendly dialects? — Asked smiling mockingly. — If I had a penis I would be considered a God.

Caroline took the cup to her mouth trying to calm down, it was all incredibly confusing.

— I'm trying to understand what's going on here

Lilith sighed wearily and walked over to the couch and sat down, crossed her legs and looked at Caroline as if she had seen a great puzzle.

— Okay, I, my dear, am Lilith the mother of monsters, I created all supernatural species, and like every mother I create, zeal and plan. For millennia I planned to have my heirs, six beings that would unite my three, main, creations. Everything was planned, I just needed to sit down and wait for it to happen, but look at my surprise when I saw that what I orchestrated did not happen and was not showing signs that it was going to happen, I, as a good mother, researched to find out what was wrong. And what was revealed to me is not at all pleasant.

For the first time during this strange conversation, Lilith showed Caroline that she was dangerous, the woman looked like a cat with fur bristling with fury, for not getting what she wanted.

— What was revealed to you? — It was strange for the vampire to realize that she was thirsty to find out what bothered the woman.

— I found out that one of my offspring thought she had the right to judge which species deserves to live or die, a power that is only granted to me. — replied at the same time that she took her mother to the head as if she was suffering from a headache. — Esther Mikaelson, not content to arrest Niklaus' wolf, cursed a whole species for never being able to recognize his companion of eternity, until the hybrid curse was broken.

A fellow curse? Caroline had never heard of it and never seen vampires having a soul mate, even after the curse was broken.

— But, the curse was broken, because the recognition of the companions still did not occur.

— Because, she made two addenda to the curse, the first: if Niklaus managed to break the curse, the vampires could only know who their companions are, after all the originals knew theirs; and second: The originals would only realize who is predestined to them, if the person in question was not a vampire.

God, Esther Mikaelson wouldn't really win the title of mother of the year or the best person in the world.

— But, what does this have to do with me? — Caroline did not know how to explain the reason for feeling a hollow pain with the possibility of Klaus having a companion that was not her.

— This has everything to do with you. You, my dear, are the companion of the originals.

If Caroline were still human at that moment, she would have passed out, how could she be the mate of the five most powerful vampires? What was so special about her being their soulmate? Even today she couldn't understand what caught Klaus's attention for her, she was just a baby vampire.

— How come I am their companion? It can only be a mistake.

Lilith looked at Caroline as if she were seeing something broken, which she was trying to fix, but didn't know where to start.

\- Oh, Caroline. So many betrayals have left you so bitter. - Lilith approached her and with her right hand she caressed, almost maternally, on the blonde's face. - What I had planned for you was something much better, you would be happy and aware of how special you are.

The old woman's voice was so calming and so heavy that Caroline felt her eyes fill with water with the tears she fought to keep down for a long time.

— But, I can't have this life you planned. — spoke in a painful whisper — they are in love with other people and are happy. How can I get this out of them?

Caroline started to cry, trying to take from her chest everything she did not allow herself to face, the abuse, the tortures, the betrayals and the loss of her daughters, Lilith approached her and hugged her.

\- Let go. You need to release everything that is bottled up in there. - She advised by stroking her head, and at that moment Caroline allowed herself to cry.


End file.
